A filtering apparatus according to the related art resumes a filtering operation after backwashing in a process of sequentially performing filtering and backwashing so that a filtering operation is stopped during a backwashing operation. In particular, in a rainy season, as filtering paper is blocked, backwashing is increasing so that an amount of filtered water is significantly reduced. A pore adjusting filtering apparatus adjusts a pore during a filtering and a backwashing operation to extend a life span of a filter and improve performance of the filter, but when turbid water is introduced, backwashing is frequently generated to reduce an amount of filtered water.
The existing filtering apparatus is configured such that a pore is blocked as filtering time elapses, but since backwashing is performed while the pore is blocked as the pore is a fixed pore, it is difficult to perform a cleaning operation so that an amount of backwashed water is large and an amount of washing water also increases. The apparatus for performing a cleaning operation and a filtering operation at the same time according to the present invention minutely adjusts pores of the fiber yarn bundle and expands the pores during a cleaning operation. The apparatus according to the present invention can apply vibrations to a fiber yarn bundle as a cam rotates to perform a cleaning operation with a small amount of washing water while shaking down particle substances so that an amount of cleaned water is small and cleaning efficiency is high.
According to the present invention, a filtering operation is continued during a cleaning operation so that an amount of filtered water can be maintained and continuous processing can be effectively performed.